


Day off.

by violetspring



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a little smut, this is basically fluff without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should take days off more often, Director”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day off.

Jack rolled off from the top of his wife to flop onto the bed beside her, satisfied.

“You should take days off more often, Director”, he said, smiling, and stretching out to reach the sheet to cover them with it.

“And who is going to make sure that the world doesn’t burn down into ashes?”, Peggy asked, smiling back at him and turning herself around so he could cuddle her from behind.

“The rest of the world could disappear for all I care.”, Jack mumbled, trailing kisses around to the side of her neck and hugging her tight against his naked body.

“Bloody liar. You are one of the agents with fewer time off this year”, she replied, making herself comfortable against him. He leaned foward to spread kisses on her throat, up to her ear.

“That’s only cos’ I really -really- like my boss.”, Thompson giggled, playing with her earlobe. Biting it and kissing it.

“Fair enough. She is quite remarkable.”, she teased. The orgasm had leave her feeling very sleepy and she was beginning to yawn.

Jack embraced his wife waist with his arms and laced his legs with hers. “You know what is my favorite thing to do with you?”

Peggy chuckled. “Do you mean apart for what we just did, darling?”.

“Apart for what we just did”, he conceded, kissing her cheek. And kissing it again.

“Giving my a foot massage after a hard day of work?”, Carter asked, playfully.

“Nope”, he answered brushing his nose against her cheek, sweetly. “But I’m always happy of giving you a massage in any body part.”. Jack felt her smiling.

“What is your favorite thing to do with me, love?”, she asked, yawning and moving her hand down to her waist to take one of Jack’s hands and intertwine her fingers with his.

“Take a nap. With you. Like this. At any time of the day.”, he confessed.

Peggy took Jack’s hand to her lips to gave it a kiss. And left it there against her chest, still with their fingers interlaced. “Mhmh, I would love a nap right now. Shall we?”. She let out another yawn.

“We definitely shall”, he gave her a last kiss on the shoulder and rested his head against the pillow next to hers.

“I love you, Jack”, Peggy murmured, before closing her eyes with a final sonorous yawn.

“Love you too, sweetheart.”, Jack said, closing his eyes too and allowing the regular breathing of his sleeping wife help him to fall asleep with her.

-

They spent the rest of their day off sleeping. And Jack decided that next time he needs to convince her to take a whole weekend off. And he can be very persuasive when he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by a scene in "El ministerio del tiempo", a spanish tv serie.
> 
> (I have the headcanon that Jack is very cheesy after sex and nobody can convince me otherwise.)


End file.
